Baby Zeito
by PhantomSnow100
Summary: Zeito has been turned into a baby! It all began when their master, Sakura, decided to "borrow" one of her friend's magic book, to get rid of a zit. Then Akaito, messing around with the book, somehow turn the depressive Shion to a baby! Now the whole Shion family has to take care of the baby Zeito, while trying not to kill each other or killing Zeito with hugs and kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Zeito has been turned into a baby! It all began when their master, Sakura, decided to "borrow" one of her friend's magic book, to get rid of a zit. Then Akaito messing around with the book and somehow turn the depressive Shion to a baby! Now the whole Shion family has to take care of the baby Zeito, while trying not to kill each other or killing Zeito with hugs and kisses.

 **Warning:** OCCness, cursing, kidnaping, blood spilling, cute baby Zeito.

So this is my first fanfic that I wrote. The idea came to me when I saw Oga and Baby Beel switch bodies from the anime Beelzebub. Only Zeito has been turn into a baby, meaning he will act like an infant. He will be a smart baby, but not by much. Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Except for the story and my OC Snow and Sakura.**

* * *

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"** Master yelled at the top of her lungs.

" **HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT THE BOOK WAS MAGICAL?!"** Yelled Akaito. While everyone else in the room was screaming one thing over another. Trying to process the events that had just occurred.

Then a piercing cry shut everyone up, and started staring at the cause of all the chaos. Zeito, the silent and express less Shion of the family, has been turn to a baby, no older than a year old infant. Sakura quickly scope up the poor baby up and started to hush him to sleep. No one moved, everyone was still in shock. Even Taito was to shock to go yandere on the current person, who has all of his Master attention on. After a few minutes of soothing the baby Zeito to sleep, everyone took a seat in the living room and thought back on what had just happen.

~3 hour before the accident~

"SNOW, I NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S AN EMERGEMCY!" cried out Sakura, as she barged in the bedroom of her best friend.

"What?! What is it? Did you get hurt? Did someone get hurt? Did you get in trouble with the teachers again? Is your stalker back to stalking you?!" frantically asked Snow, as she was getting up from bed and checking Sakura for injuries.

"What? No, no, no, and thank my lucky stars, no".

"Then what's the emergency?"

"I have a date today, and look! I woke up with a zit, the size of a raspberry! I need you to use your magic book and get rid of this monstrosity ASAP!"

A dark aura started to seep from Snow as she process what she has been told **"…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!** **You woke me up at 8 in the bloody morning to get rid of a zit!"**

"…uh…yes?"

"No." she said, then went back to sleep.

"Snow, please! I can't go out on a date looking like this! This is the guy I had a crush on, like, since Freshmen College! Please! Do your hocus pocus, and stop being such a lazy arse." Plead Sakura, as she was shake her friend awake.

"Look here, I just finished my finals and got all four of my wisdom teeth remove yesterday! I'll get rid of that blemish when I'm up and had breakfast. So, I'll kindly tell you. **Get out of my room and let me sleep. If you don't I'll turn your hair into a nest of snakes, like Medusa. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Sa-ku-ra-chan~?"**

"Y-yes! I'll…just come back…say about…later?" Sakura stutter in fear at her friend's promise of punishment. She then quickly got out of her room and ran to the living room.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!~" whined/cried Sakura, until she spotted something unusual on the coffee table. "Wait a minute, what's that? It looks familiar." She picked up the dark red book, only to realize that it was one of Snow's magic book. "Oh my gosh! It's a spell book! Which means the zit-remover-spell maybe in here! Maybe I should do the spell myself… She won't mind if I borrow the book for some minutes~."

She quickly wrote an I.O.U. note and left it on the table were Snow could see it. Grabbed the book and got out of the house, and drove to the mansion. When she got home she zoomed to her room, after greeting everyone, and told them not to come into her room for very important matters.

"Okay, so where are you zit remover spell? It's see…transformation, charm, growth…repel…oh here it is! Removal of zits spell. Okay so clean your face first then say _**"Limpiar mi Cara, hacerlo brillar, quitar toda mancha de Este hermoso rostro mío!"**_ As Sakura did what the book instructed, and said the words, a flash of light appeared and disappeared as it came. "It worked! I'm acne free! Now I have to get ready for my date!" She happily squealed. As she got ready for her date, she did not realize that she threw the book, out of excitement, out the window where chaos will later erupt.

* * *

Outside, Kaito was chasing Akaito for eating the last of the ice cream cones that he was saving for later.

"GET BACK HERE AKAITO!" Yelled Kaito, while swing a broom hazardously around.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! I'LL BUY YOU SOME MORE! CHILL WOULD YA!" Yelled Akaito out of fear of his twin brother.

"THAT WAS ONE OF A KIND LIMITED EDITION OF ICE CREAM THAT MY FAVORITE BRAND BROUGHT BACK FOR A LIMITED TIME! THEIR NOT BRING IT BACK UNTIL WHO KNOWS WHEN!"

"DAMMIT KAITO, YOU AND YOU'RE FREAKING ICE CREAM FEITISH!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A FEITISH!"

"OH YA?! WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE TI- OWWW! FUCK! THAT HURTS!" screamed Akaito in pain as he hit the ground, hard.

"Akai-nii! Are you okay?!" Kaito rushed to his brother, forgetting all his anger of the lost icy treat.

"I'm okay. But what hit me?"

"A book" Kaito replied as he picked up a leather wore book, covered in a thick cake of mud. "I guess this is karma for mistreating all of Zeito's and Taito's books.

"HEY! I was doing them a favor! They should be glad that I care about their cool status! I mean, have you seen their books! There's no picture or any smoking scenes!" ranted Akaito.

"Really Akaito? Well, let's ask them and the others if their missing a book."

"Yeah right! Who throws a book out of the window for no good reason? Here, give me that book. I want to see what was so bad about it, that it was used as a Frisbee." As Akaito grabbed the book out of his brother's hands and started to scheme through it. After just minutes of looking through the book, he burst out laughing. "Oh my god, this is pure comedy gold."

"Akai-nii?" Kaito said, worrying that his brother injury is more server than what it looks.

"Kaito, just listen to this! Transformation spells, luck charm, growth spells, repel spells! A fucking spell book! And look that all the pictures! It looks like a first grader drew them!"

Kaito went to look at the book and started to chuckle. "Maybe it was meant to be a kid's book? I know that Master sometimes babysat for family and friends."

"Yeah, some years ago! ...I say we use it for a card decoration"

"No! We'll put it in the mansion's library!"

"Hell's to the no!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

As both Kaito and Akaito where arguing on what to do with the book, they finally decide to ask their brothers and Master if any of them "dropped" the book out the window.

* * *

It was a rare morning for the residents of the mansion. After everyone was finished with breakfast, they all head to the living-study room, minus the shadow Shion for obvious reasons. Kikaito was sitting at an armchair, engross with the new release of his favorite manga series, with the limited edition of the antagonist life story. That he ignored his surroundings. Zeito, Taito, and Nigaito were sitting on the couch, directly across from Kikaito. Taito sulking and enraged. Sulking, for not being able to be with his Master, because of a very important matters. Also, the fact that she had a date today with someone, who is not worth of her. Nigaito is trying his best to cheer his sullen brother by comforting him the best he could. Zeito is reading one of this favorite plays, Hamlet, and thinking of ways to prevent Taito from killing their Master's current date. Mokaito had just walked in, while sipping on a mug of coffee. He sat next to Zeito, and was about to read his new recipe book, until a high pitched scream was hear. The scream belonging none other than their master, Sakura.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone jumped in surprise and were about to rush to their Master's room, until Sakura herself came almost crushing into them, in panic.

"Master! What's wrong!? Are you hurt!? Were you attacked?! Where are they! I'll make them pay!" Taito said with panicked voice only to end with rage. The others were asking similar questions, along with checking for any injury that could have been inflected on her.

"What? No, I'm fine, but that's not important! Have you seen a leather bond book with weird symbols and colored in a saturated red? HAVE YOU?!" Sakura screamed out the last of her sentence, as she was shaking Taito out of desperation.

"N-no, I haven't" Taito replied. A bit dizzy from having Sakura shaking him at a rapid speed.

"What about you Kikaito?!" As Sakura grabbed him by the scarf, and brought him down to her level,

"N-no, I haven't, I-I'm sorry!"

"Mokaito?!" Grabbing his coat, with incredible strength.

"N-no" He whimpered in slight pain

"Nigaito?!"

"No, I'm sorry!" As Nigaito tried his best not to faint from the excessive shaking.

"Zeito?!" Shaking him to the point of losing both their balance.

Zeito rapidly shake his head to tell that he has not seem the book that has their master shaking everyone like a mad man high on drug.

By then she was cursing up a storm and ripping her hair off. "If you do see it, bring it to me immediately! Okay? Okay! See ya!" And just like that she ran out of the room with crazy mad eyes, running from some type of prey on her tail.

"What was that all about?" Mokaito asked, confusion and worry laced in his voice.

"I don't know, but we should start looking for that book! Sakura-sama looks like she'll lose her marbles at any moment!" said Kikaito.

"Don't just stand there like idiots! We have to search for the book, NOW!" Taito yell at his brothers. Concern over his master health.

Zeito nodded in agreement, not wanting to relive what had just happen, just a few minutes ago.

"I wonder, what was so important about that book?" Nigaito spoke what was in everyone's head.

"Who kn-" but Mokaito never got to finish as both Akaito and Kaito enter the room arguing over ice cream and taking responsibility.

"Hey did any of you 'dropped' a book?" Akaito said, as an ominous aura started to seep from him. As he was point to the book that Kaito was carrying.

"Why is Sakura-san acting strange? She zoomed right by us, as if she's being chased by a wild animal." Kaito said with worry for their happy-go-lucky master.

"Sakura-san is like this over a book. You guys won't by chance have seen a leather bond, saturated red colored book, have you?" Mokaito said.

"No, but which one of you arse threw this book out the window?! You could have killed me you fu-"

"Akai-nii! Language! There is a kid in here!" Kikaito said, as he was covering Nigiato's virgin ear of Akaito foul mouth.

"Well, point is, one of you is guilty and you better fuss up or I'll make your punishment ten times worse! So, speak now, or suffer hell!" Akaito was carefully studying their body language, for any sign of the culprit, and eliminating anyone that doesn't fit the bill.

So far, everyone one was clean. There was no signs of a giveaway. He has already crossed out Nigiato, because he was too weak to throw a book that far. Kikaito won't throw a book because of it context, and he was too nice to do so (unless it was contaminated or touched by Zeito). Taito was a maybe, if he thought the book to be right out trash. Mokaito will rarely pick up a book that is thick as a text book, so that a no. And Zeito-

"Hey where's Zeito? Wasn't he just here, a few minutes ago?

"Who cares where that virus is!" Spited Kikaito, his clear dislike for the depressive Shion. "We have to help Sakura-san first!"

"We're wasting enough time on your stupid problem!" Taito shouted, having had enough of this. He then when off in the opposite direction that Sakura went, to see if she had probably left it there.

"The hell it is!" yelled Akaito to his grumpy brother's back. "This book-! Where's the book, Kaito-nii?" Wanting to throw the book at Taito to see how it feels to be hit in the head by it.

"Zeito has it." Kaito point to the location of his younger brother. There, Zeito was trying to clean the drying mud off the book, without damaging it farther. Taking his time trying to restore the book to its former glory. Usually, this was normal for the Shion to do, after Akaito mistreat his or Taito's book. What was not often seen was the worry and desperation look on this eyes. That usually meant that the book/object was one of his most prize possession.

"So, that book belongs to you?" Akaito question.

Zeito didn't reply, too busy with the current object in his hands. Akaito then burst into laughter. He never thought in a million years that his brother, _Zeito,_ of all people, had a child's book as his most favorite book in his prize collection. Everyone in the room was just plain confuse, not understanding the outburst.

* * *

Thanks for reading, until next time!~

 **Translation:** _ **"Limpiar mi Cara, hacerlo brillar, quitar toda mancha de Este hermoso rostro mío!"**_ Clear my face, make it shine, get rid of all the blemish from this beautiful face of mine!


	2. Author's Notes

Okay, just to make things clearer. I will be posting up the ages of the characters. They may be a bit OCC but it's my story, so deal with it! Also my OC Sakura and Snow will not appear throughout the whole story. This is a story center toward the Shion family, guest may make an appearance.

 **1)** Zeito does use his room, mostly to read (when his brothers are making too much of a racket and if the weather's bad to read outside) or create works of art (same reason as the first one).

 **2)** He also has a refrigerator to store goodies (biggest sweet tooth), and replace certain treats that someone (Akaito) ate.

 **3)** As an infant, he won't speak much, unless certain circumstances demand him to.

 **4)** Everyone will spend one whole day with him (maybe, I may expand the time spend with him)

 **5)** He will be one year old.

 **6)** Some of the Shion family will fight to have him for another day or two (Shion sisters! And others).

 **7)** The sibling who is taking care of Zeito that day(s) will have him sleeping with them.

 **8)** Kageito will take care of Zeito most nights, when either of siblings have something important to do (or dragged against their will). He's actually really good at taking care of an infant, especially at night.

 **9)** The master, Sakura, does not live in the mansion. However, she does visit every two or three months of the year.

 **10)** Everyone knows who Snow is, but to a certain extent.

 **11)** Zeito will be clingy, when it comes to strangers and thunder.

 **12)** Zeito will not have eye bags or wear any make-up, his a BABY!

 **13)** The mansion is three stories high (3FL attic, 2FL bedrooms,1FL kitchen, living room, etc.), and basement. Their backyard is about the size of a 2 1/2 football field, with swimming pool. They have 6 cars: 2 trucks, 2 vans, 2 cars (you can insert whatever car you want, I'm cluesless when it come to brands).

In order, oldest to youngest (appearance, not sure how old they really are):

Kikaito- 25, Kaito- 24, Akaito- 24, Mokaito- 22, Taito- 20, Zeito- 18, Nigaito- 15, & Kageito- 14


End file.
